FIG. 3 is a perspective view of conventional stapler in an opened position.
In FIG. 3, base body 2 has an anvil 1 at its end. A staple holder 8 of metal has a slot 4 at its end. A guide bar 20 is inserted between its front receiver (not shown) and a receiver 8b provided at a rear port of the inner face of the holder 8. A staple pushing plate 13 is slidably inserted on the guide bar 20. A staple pushing spring 5 is inserted on the guide bar 20 between the staple pushing plate 13 and receiver 8b for pushing a staple block 7 of many staples 6 toward the end wall 3. A handle 15 is provided on the upper face of the pushing plate 13.
A pushing body 10 having staple pushing plate 9 for pushing the staples one by one through slot 4. A spring receiver 21 is inserted at the upper part of the staple holder 8 and its end engages a bore 9a of pushing plate 9.
Opposite side plates of the base body 2, staple holder 8 and pushing body 10 are connected by a shaft 11 and the rear end of the spring receiver 21 (not shown) contacts the shaft 11.
A return spring 18 is attached to the inner face of the base body 10 and a return spring 19 is attached to the inner face of the base body 2.
In this conventional device, for loading staples 7, the body 10 and spring receiver 21 are disengaged from the upper part of the staple holder 8 and pushing plate 13 is retracted to the rear direction against the force of spring 5; then the staple block 7 is inserted into the staple holder 8. Releasing the staple pushing plate 13 causes the plate 13 to slide from rear to front by the force of spring 5 and push the staple block 7 to the front end wall 3.
After loading with staples, the body 10 and the spring receiver 21 are engaged to the upper part of the staple holder 8. For stapling, papers are inserted between the anvil 1 of the base body 2 and the slot 4 of the staple holder 8; then the staple holder 8 and pushing body 10 are pressed down and rotated about the shaft 11. Pushing plate 9 pushes a staple 6 at the front end of the staple block 7 against the resilient force of the spring 18, causing a staple 6 to depart from the staple block 7 and extruded from the slot 4 to pierces the papers. The ends of the staple 6 are bent by the anvil 1 inwardly to staple the papers.
Then the pushing body 10 is released, it is retracted from the holder 8 by the force of spring 18, releasing pushing plate 9. At the same time the staple holder 8 and pushing body 10 are also returned by the force of spring 19 so as to perform stapling continuously.
However, in said conventional device, the operation for loading staples is a complicated and troublesome operation.